The present invention relates to an optical lens carrier, and more particularly to a carrier for retaining a plurality of optical lenses in non-contacting spaced relation to facilitate transportation of the lenses without damage.
In the manufacture of optical lenses, there is often the need to transport the lenses in bulk from one location to another. For example, lenses initially manufactured at one facility are frequently transported great distances by truck, rail, or air to another facility, where the lenses are coated. Transportation of the lenses in bulk quantity often results in damage to or scratching of the center area of the lenses, either through contact of the lenses with each other, rubbing of the lenses against each other, or contact of the center area of the lenses with the container in which they are transported.
Quite obviously, scratching of the center area of an optical lens destroys the utility of the lens. Accordingly, the need exists for a means of transporting a plurality of optical lenses in bulk over great distances while insuring that the lenses will not be damaged or scratched in transit.